Soul Mates
by BeanTaiPaw
Summary: Draco&Hermione are paired together as destined Soul Mates.Now they have to share a commonroom together,along with Harry,Ron,Ginny&Lavender...Longer summary inside. DMHG. HPGW. RWLB
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I only own a bit of the plot.

**Shameless Advertising: Check out my story _Hogwarts' Bad Boyz!!! It's really good!_**

**Summary: "**The definition of soul mates for magical folk means that the wizard or witch is told who their soul mate is, they will eventually fall in love. Their souls will be combined together by love and magic, but once you are combined, you won't be able to separate. That is why there is no such thing as divorce in our world. Now it is your time be told who your soul mate is. You will spend time with your soul mate along with a group of other students this year to develop your relationship."

**Words: **818 words

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*Soul Mates*~_**

**_~*Chapter 1: The Announcement*~_**

"Now that everyone is fed and watered I have a few announcements to make. As all of you should know, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. And you should all be in your dorms before curfew or it calls for detention. Prefects and Heads are excused. That's all I have to say, will all of the 7th years and the few other students that have received a note from me stay behind. The other 7th years that have received a note from me may leave too. Your house prefects shall bring you to your dorms. Now off you trot!" Professor Dumbledore said when he saw that everyone in the Great Hall had finished the feast. 

The 7th years and a few other students, including Ginny Weasley watched sleepily as the rest of the students slowly dragged their feet up the moving staircases to their own dorms. 

"The definition of soul mates are different for muggles and magical folks," began Professor Dumbledore. "For muggles, soul mates are when two people meet and fall in love, therefore combining their souls together by love. But for us magical folks, our soul mates were already chosen long before we were even born. When the wizard or witch is told who their soul mate is, they will eventually fall in love. Their souls will be combined together by love and magic, but once you are combined, you won't be able to separate. That is why there is no such thing as divorce in our world."

"Why I am telling you this, is because now it is your time be told who your soul mate is. As some of you may have noticed all of your parents, who are both witches and wizards, come from the same school. And same as you, at some point of their education, they found out who their soul mates were. Some of you may already be familiar with each other," Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed to some of the couples who were sitting together. "While some of you may still need some time to get used to each other that is why you will all spend time with your soul mate along with a group of other students this year to develop your relationship."

Dumbledore looked at a few people at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Including our favorite couple: Draco and Hermione.

"Soul mates are," Dumbledore continued, "people were destined to be together. Everybody has a different soul mate, and when you find your soul mate, you will be bound together forever." Dumbledore paused and looked at the students.

Noticing their confused looks he explained, 

"So what is about to happen is we will tell you all who your soul mates will be tonight."

          People began to whisper and look at specific people whom they hoped would be their soul mate. Many girls looked hopefully over to the Slytherin table at Draco Malfoy. Hoping their soul mate would be him. Noticing all the attention he was getting, Draco smirked at looked at a few of the girls in the eye, causing them to either blush or faint. His eyes wandered over to a girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be praying. 

_'Praying for me to be her soul mate, no doubt'_ Draco smirked at the thought. _'She's quite pretty actually. Wouldn't be that bad if it did come true, even though she is a Gryffindor. Who is she anyways, she seems familiar but where have I seen her before?'_

Draco looked at the people sitting beside her and noticed Harry and Ron. 

_'Potter and Weasel?!? Ah!!! That's mudblood Granger! For a mudblood she sure scrubbed up good. On second thought, maybe she's not praying for me to be her soul mate. I hate to admit it, but she doesn't seem affected by my Malfoy charm. She'd be hard to crack open. Hm… what a sight Potter and Weasel would be if I actually got her to fall in love with me!'_

          When Draco had finally decided to pay attention, Professor McGonagall had already begun reading off peoples' names. 

"Granger, Hermione and Malfoy, Draco. Potter, Harry and Weasley, Virginia. Weasly, Ronald and Brown, Lavender. You will be in Group 5."

"WHAT!?!" Draco and Hermione yelled simultaneously.

_'Merlin! When I said that it would be funny to get her to fall in love with me I didn't actually mean it!!! Now I'm stuck with the mudblood. I have__ to complain to Father as soon as possible.'  Draco prayed to himself that his Father would be able to get him out of this mess. He knew that he wasn't just hallucinating because Malfoys _never_ hallucinate. _

Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore led each Group to their sleeping quarters and she swore she saw her life past before her eyes.

"Will Group 5 please come forward. I shall now show you to your rooms."

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N: **that's all, Read and Review

***Note: **If you want to be notified when I'm going to update by e-mail, you can tell me in your review and I'll send you an e-mail when I've updated.*****

**-Poof the Procrastinator**


	2. Compagnons D'âme

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot… and even I don't know where it came from O_o

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating for sooooooooo long… but there is a logical explanation to everything, so PLEASE hear me out before you all kill me! I've been having EXAMS for the past week. Even though I studied like CRAZY… but I still think I FAILED!!!:(  I can't believe it's just the second chapter and it's already taking me so long to update… I feel so ashamed, but after all, I _am _the Procrastinator…if I'm not procrastinating, who will? Right? Hehe…

On with the much awaited chapter 2!

**Shameless Advertising: Check out my story _Hogwarts' Bad Boyz!!! __ _**

**Number of Words: **1233 words

**_Previous: __Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore led each Group to their sleeping quarters and she swore she saw her life past before her eyes._**

_"Will Group 5 please come forward? I shall now show you to your rooms."_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~*Soul Mates*~_******

**_~*Chapter 2: C_****_ompagnons D'âme_****_ *~_**

"Good evening Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter, 

Ms. Brown and Mr. Weasley. Will you please follow me and I will show you to your room… Why Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you both look rather sick, is there a problem. We could drop by the Hospital wing first if you wish." Dumbledore nodded his head as he greeted each of them one by one. 

"Professor Dumbledore, surely there's a mistake. Me, with MALFOY?!? We never get along, so why would we be paired together as soul mates? And even if there weren't any mistakes, what if we never fall in love? Then what would happen?!?"

"Ms. Granger, there have been a few incidents where the couple that was paired up turned out not to be lovers. But they ended up as the best of friends. Sometimes, people are paired together for a different type of love. Just like you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are. Your friendship love for each other may be so strong that you have been marked as soul mates."

"Now if we all have this clear, will you please follow me?"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

          They walked for 5 minutes and finally stopped in front of a portrait of a peaceful apple orchard. A beautiful lady in her mid twenties dressed in a soft white dress that was blowing in the breeze stepped forward to them. 

"Good evening young ones. My name is Melissa and I'm pleased to meet you.  I see that it is now your time to meet your other half. Unlike the usual procedure of passwords to your house dorms, the password you will be given will be with you for the rest of the year. So please don't tell anybody your password. Your password for the year is _'__compagnons d'âme'._ Feel free to look around ! " her musical voice sang out to them and with a small gesture of her hand, the portrait opened. Unlike the other portraits that led to their house common rooms, this portrait slid sideways and revealed a hole the size of a door so they didn't have to stoop down. 

          When they stepped into their new sleeping quarters, everyone was amazed. Even Malfoy was even though he would never admit it. Seeing their astonished looks, Dumbledore smiled in his special way with the twinkle in his eyes.

          When you walked into the room, on the right side was a small kitchen with an island in the middle of it holding a fruit basket. On the right side of the portrait hole was a den. Inside were six desks, each with it's own brass nameplate displaying their names and equipped with their own drawers filled with their parchment, quills, ink and books for the year. Overflowing bookshelves were seated all around the walls. Hermione stared at them dreamily. Her fingers itching to open the most ancient and dusty ones. She was positive that the school library didn't contain these books since she had never read these titles and she had practically read all the books that weren't in the restricted section. But of course she had read a _few _ of the books from their with a little help from Harry's invisibility cloak.

 In the common room, a roaring fireplace was on the side of the wall beside an inset window that stretched across the whole room. The marble ledge of the inset window was lined with throw cushions embroidered with the crests of each of the houses. The navy blue velvet curtains were drawn back, displaying a night sky full of twinkling stars. Cushy armchairs and plushy couches were arranged in a circle around a large rectangular coffee table stacked neatly with magazines.

"Now, your rooms are all up that staircase" Dumbledore said as he gestured to a staircase beside the den, "and nameplates will indicate which room is yours. Any questions?" 

"Um, Professor Dumbledore? Just out of curiosity, why is Hermione and Malfoys' desks bigger than ours? I know they're the smartest in the grade but the sizes of our desks have always been the same."

"Ms. Brown. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are the Heads this year. And since they will be required to attend meetings and arrange dances they will need the extra space."

"And before I go, classes will begin on Monday. So you will get Sunday off to adjust to your new sleeping arrangements. Oh, by the way, if you find that you can't open some things, just tap on it with your wand. Good night!"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

          Once Professor Dumbledore left, the group sat down on the comfortable chairs. Gryffindors on one side of the room and Slytherin on the other side.

_'Oh great! Surrounded by Gryffindors for the rest of the year. Just my luck to be sorted into this group. Stuck with the Gryffindor goody two shoes. To make matters worse, I even have to befriend the stupid mudblood… no stupid Granger. If I want to survive this year in one piece, I better stop calling her mudblood.' _ The five Gryffindors chattered happily catching up on their summer; fully ignoring the sulking Slytherin.

          It wasn't until they noticed how different and quiet the common room was that they remembered why they were here at all. Recalling that they were soul mates and destined to be together, the Gryffindors, except for Hermione, blushed and all talking stopped. To avoid the awkward silence that was starting, Ginny started a new topic for discussion.

"Hermione, I feel so sorry for you. You're paired up with Malfoy. But" she added in an undertone so that only the five Gryffindors could hear, "he's so hot!"

          Hearing this, Harry and Ron jumped three feet into the air, plugged their ears and started humming loudly. This caused the three girls to plunge into a fit of giggles. Ron cautiously unplugged his ears and scolded Ginny.

"Ginny! How could you say such a thing!"

          After a while of catching up and exchanging gossip, Hermione was the first to leave since she had a meeting the next morning. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender said good night to her and continued talking. Hermione walked up the stairs, aware of Malfoy following behind her. Hermione noticed that there were only three rooms. She had expected more or less since they were soul mates. She opened the door that had the names _Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger _engraved in the middle at eye level. 

          A large inset window was situated in side of the room, over looking the grounds of Hogwarts. It was built similar to the one in the common room except for it this one was lined with black velvet curtains. The walls were a light purple while the carpet was  red with intricate designs in gold. A bed that was a little larger than King size was placed in the middle with two mahogany bedside tables. The pillow cases and mattress sheet were black while the bed sheet was a deep forest green with silver designs.  

          Hermione moved on a saw a large walk in closet by the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a circular bath tub the size of a hot tub, two sinks and a shower cubicle. Satisfied that she had finished with her tour of her room, Hermione noticed that something was missing. She went back into the room and immediately saw the problem. There was only one bed…

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_~* Reviewers! *~_**

**dee dee: **(Anonymous)I remember ya! U were my FIRST reviewer for my last story! This fic doesn't have anything to do with Hogwarts' Bad Boyz, its an entirely different fic & Draco and Hermione are soul mates…

I keep mixing the fics I read mixed up too! I'll be e-mailing you, ur already on my list!

**catseye: **(Anonymous) I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but like I said in my A/N, I had exams… Sorry! Hope you will keep reading my story!

**Draco girl: **(Anonymous)I'm sorry I made you wait so long!!! You won't stop reading my story will you?

**Telpe Nar Roccar: **sorry I made you wait so long!!!

**goddesskali: **glad u think its good… sorry I made you wait so long… please don't give up on this fic!!!

**Squirrel Maiden of Green: **I put you on my list… sorry I made you wait for so long… hope your still curious!

**pocketgopher: **thanks, I'm glad you like the idea of my fic! She wasn't really praying, she was just tired and only a person as egotistical as Draco could think of such a thing. Hehe… I honestly don't know who Hermione was hoping to get, but I think she's secretly hoping for Malfoy. Sorry  I  made you wait. 

**an anonymous geek: **thanks! Hope you'll still read my story even though I made you wait so long!

**roses in bloom: **k, I'll send you an email… sorry I made you wait so long… hope you don't mind…

**em:** (Anonymous)hey em! How'd you do in ur exams! I've finally updated can you believe it? 

**Volleyball-Setter: **thanks for your comment, I'll keep that in mind… sorry for making you wait!

**HPLunatic: **I'll add you on my email list, k? PWEESE don't give up on my fic even though I took so long to update!

**sakura angel90: **I'll update I'll update!!! Sorry for making you wait!

**sweet-77-thang: **thanks! Sorry for making you wait so long!!!

**Cecelia: **(Anonymous)ofcourse I'm not gonna make them fall into each others arms, where would the fun be if I did? Right? Sorry for making you wait so long!!!

**larson: **(Anonymous)hell in a hand basket… yup, I agree… sorry for making you wait… hope you'll keep reading my fic!

**Emma-Kitty: **I'll add you on my email list and I'll notify you when I update. Sorry that I took so long!!! 

**Moony2187: **I love DM/HG romance too!!! Sorry for making you wait so long!

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

***Note: **If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list!*****

**-Poof the Procrastinator**


	3. The Perfect Couple

**Disclaimer:** I only own a bit of the plot. 

**Shameless Advertising:** Check out my story _Hogwarts' Bad Boyz!!!_

**Number of Words:**2347 words 

**A/N:** Yippee!!!!! I finally got the html figured out. I could've gotten this chapter out earlier but I was trying to fix the html and I finally got it!!!!! Yah!!!! Here's the extra long new chapter: Enjoy! 

**_Previous:_** Hermione moved on a saw a large walk in closet by the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a circular bath tub the size of a hot tub, two sinks and a shower cubicle. Satisfied that she had finished with her tour of her room, Hermione noticed that something was missing. She went back into the room and immediately saw the problem. There was only one bed... ****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**~*Soul Mates*~ **

~*Chapter 3: The Perfect Couple*~ 

While Hermione was exploring and marveling at her new room, she had neglected the fact that Malfoy had walked into the room not long after her. Forgetting herself for a while, Hermione began rattling off about how unfortunate she was about being stuck in this predicament. 

One bed?!? What is Dumbledore thinking putting only ONE bed here?!? Even though it's a big one, he can't possibly expect us innocent, virginal students, like ME, sleep in the SAME bed and SAME room with a slimy, arrogant Slytherin seducer, Draco MALFOY, *the* _Slytherin Prince_ himself! WHAT is he thinking?!? Even though we're *supposed* to be _soul mates_, it doesn't mean we have to _do it_ yet... Right? Though I've heard rumors about him. Ginny was right, he is actually quite hot. Anyways, I better claim the bed for myself before Malfoy comes in." 

  
Realizing that Hermione's nervous rambling had stopped and that there would not be anymore juicy thoughts of Hermione's to use as blackmail, Draco decided to make his presence known. 

  
"I'm sorry to spoil your fun Granger, but I'm afraid you won't be able to sleep with me tonight." Draco popped his head up from behind the side of the overly large bed scaring the wits out of Hermione. 

  
"Wh..When did you come in?" Hermione stuttered and hoped that he had not over heard her little chat with herself. But her fears were confirmed soon after. 

  
"Oh, long enough to know that you're still a virgin, you think that I'm the Slytherin Prince, a seducer, that you've heard the rumors about how I am in bed and that you and Weasley think I'm hot. That's ample information for me to use as black mail, don't you think? I wonder what Potter and Weasley would say when they find out what their precious, innocent Granger has been thinking?" Draco calmly inspected his nails as he let his small enlightenment sink in. 

  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione walked over to his kneeling form practically shaking in fury for him for being such a prat. But also for herself for being so careless and speaking her thoughts. 

  
"Don't worry, unless you want me to spill some of your dark secrets, all you have to do is a little favor for me. I don't know what the favor is yet, but just remember that you owe me something. Now, if we're done chatting, I would like to take my shower." Draco brushed past Hermione to gather his things from the walk in closet. He noticed that the house elves had placed his items of clothing on the left side of the closet while Hermione's occupied the right side. 

  
Hermione looked down to where Draco had been kneeling and saw a conjured up mattress complete with a feather stuffed pillow and silk green sheets. When Draco came back out, she stared at him with a questioning look on her face. 

  
"I've decided to sleep on the floor since I just remembered that you're a lady. My mother had taught me to treat all ladies with respect and courtesy. So naturally, you get the bed because I'm such a generous, well mannered gentleman." Noticing Hermione's blank look he quickly added, "But if you like sleeping on the floor, we could always switch." 

  
"No! I mean, the bed is fine." 

  
"Since you don't seem to have any problems, then I'm taking my shower first." 

  
At first, Hermione wanted to protest but he did offer her the bed and all, so she kept her mouth shut. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

  
Hermione was unpacking her duffel bag when Draco came out of the steaming bathroom wearing an emerald bath robe. 

  
"Your turn Granger." 

  
Hermione took her things and strode into the steamy bathroom and closed the door. 

  
Seeing this, Draco changed into his boxers and sat down heavily in one of the velvet armchairs and took out one of his favorite books to pass the time but found it hard to concentrate. Finally, he set down his book and immediately became deep in thought. 

  
_'If, I mean *if* I had somehow fallen in love with the Gryffindor mudblood, who would stop me? What will happen? Lucius is dead now. Old Voldie is gone. Fortunately, no one has yet tried to finish what Voldie started, thank Merlin. Only God knows how many of our people have died trying _that._ Now *if* I did fall in love. Mom probably won't be against it since Uncle Tom decided to take up the life as a muggle. Which I myself think is totally mad. Who would want to be a muggle?!? After he finished school at Hogwarts, there were plenty of job offers, but no. He had to go to muggle London to start afresh! But *when* I fall in love with Granger, it's not really that bad considering we were destined to do so. And the chances of us being best friends are really slim.'_ While Draco was doing a lot of thinking and debating with his mind, Hermione stepped out from the marble flooring of the bathroom to the flaming red carpet. 

  
Hearing the squeak of the opening door, Draco looked up to Hermione, clad in a fiery bath robe. Thinking that the bath robe was all she had on, he cast his eyes down as a sign of respect. Hermione admired his good manners and consideration. 

  
"I'm decent, Malfoy." She took of her robe revealing a simple tank top and sweats. 

  
"Granger. I've been thinking about this soul mates thing and I've come to the conclusion that we won't be able to get out of this. We'll either end up being best friends or...uh... a couple. So I'm proposing a truce. What do you think?" 

  
"I think that's a great idea. Let's call each by our first name as starters. My names Hermione." Holding her hand out to Draco and he took it and shook her hand firmly. 

  
"Mines Draco. How do you think we should go about it?" 

  
"I reckon we should let things go naturally. We were destined to be paired up together anyways." Hermione offered her opinions good naturedly. Surprised that this conversation was actually turning out to be quite pleasant and hadn't turned into a fight. 

  
"Yeah. Just go with the flow." 

  
"Now that's all cleared up. I'm going to bed. Good night Draco." Blowing out a few of the candles, Hermione pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep right away. 

  
"Good night Hermione." 

  
After reading for 20 more minutes, Draco turned in and went into a dreamless sleep. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_~*Next Morning*~_

  
Draco, having always been a morning person had woken up at 6am to run a few laps around the quidditch pitch. His usual group of admirers from last year were already up in the bleachers waiting for him. He gave them his 'Gilderoy Lockhart Smile' and started running. Half an hour later, he walked briskly back into his room to take a shower. He smiled at Hermione's sleeping form. She was curled up snugly in her warm bed and a soft snore was emitted once in a while. When Draco came out of the shower, Hermione had just woke up. 

  
"Good morning Draco." Hermione yawned and gave him a sleepy smile. 

  
"Good morning Hermione." 

  
When Draco and Hermione went down to the common room, they found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender already down there waiting for them. Harry and Ron apparently didn't get much sleep but Lavender and Ginny seemed fine. 

  
"Harry, Ron, what happened to you guys? Didn't you get enough sleep?" Hermione asked concernedly. 

  
"I was supposed to sleep on the bed with Ginny." At Ron's murderous looks, Harry immediately cowered behind Ginny even though she was at least a head shorter than him. "But turns out, Ginny kicks, so she kicked me out of the bed in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I slept on the sofa. I had fallen on my head and I couldn't sleep since I had a killer head ache." "What happed to you Ron?" 

  
"I gave Lavender the bed, and we didn't have a sofa so I took the armchair. We had wanted to transfigure the armchair into a bed, but we both aren't that good at transfiguration so we figured it best you did it Hermione because we don't want to get anything on fire. I have a crick in my neck from sleeping in the armchair." 

  
"What about you Hermione? Had a nice night?" Ginny asked slyly. 

  
"A nice night? I'm surprised they didn't kill each other yet!" Ron butted before Ginny could say something that would cause a repeat to what happened last night. 

  
"No, Ron. We didn't kill each other. Draco and I had..." 

  
"DRACO?!?" 

  
"Yes, *Draco* and I supposed that we won't be getting out of this, so we agreed on a truce. Which included calling each other by our first names. We'll either be best friends or a couple by the end of the year, no use fighting it right?" 

Harry and Ron looked sick just at the thought of Draco becoming *their* Hermione's best friend. Or even worse, _boyfriend. _

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_~*Great Hall*~_

The six of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But when they got their they found the Great Hall doors closed and all of the seventh years standing in the corridor leading to the Great Hall. When all of the seventh years had arrived. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to make an announcement. 

"Good morning. As you all know, the Soul Mate project is to be kept a secret from all the other students. So I am here to remind you all that you are not to speak of it in the presence of students who are not yet active in this project. If you wish to sit with your groups even though you are in different houses, you are welcome to do so. But you mustn't do anything _too_ out of the ordinary." Dumbledore declared as he eyed a few of the groups warily with his twinkling blue eyes. 

Draco decided to sit with his group because he didn't feel like having Pansy hanging all over him at the Slytherin table. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Lavender decided to sit out by the lake to enjoy the last of the sun's rays before winter and on their last free day off. Ginny couldn't go because she was in sixth grade so she had to continue her lessons like the majority of the sixth years. Draco and Hermione went back to their dorm to prepare for their meeting with Professor Dumbledore in half an hour. At first, Ron and Harry were reluctant to leave for they wanted to keep an eye on Draco to make sure he wouldn't be up to any tricks. However Hermione persuaded them to go soak up the sun shine. 

Hermione and Draco walked up the spiral staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. They were welcomed in warmly by Fawks the phoenix and greeted by a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans by Dumbledore. 

"Sit down. Relax yourself Ms. Granger. My, it is quite rare that the Head Boy and Girl are paired together as soul mates. As Head master at Hogwarts, this is the first time I've seen it happen. I have discussed this matter with your other Professors and they all agree with me that we should use this opportunity to get some inter house relationship in. I know that there are other pairs that are in different houses but Gryffindor and Slytherin are the ones we really need to work on. Besides, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you are the representatives of the whole student population so you are often used as role models." 

"What ever do you mean Professor Dumbledore by us fixing this inter house relationship problem? What does it have to do with Draco and I?" 

"I know that this is a lot to ask out of you two. But I need you two to become the most perfect couple. It doesn't have to be real right now, you can just pretend. But soon, you'll definitely become a real couple." 

"Professor, you must be kidding! Being chosen as soul mates doesn't necessary mean we _must_ be a couple. You said so yourself last night!" Draco stood up abruptly from his chair to protest causing the chocolate frog that he had just opened to escape through the open window. 

"Pity you lost that frog, you should be more careful next time. They like to move around. Mr. Malfoy, you were correct that I had said that not all soul mates ended up falling in love. However I know for a fact that that is not what is going to happen between you and Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes that revealed something that clearly noted that he knew something that the two Heads didn't know about. "If you are still in doubt about this, how does 250 points awarded to *each* of your houses if you try this." 

"Are you trying to bribe us Professor?" 

"Is it working Ms. Granger?" 

"Yes it's working. We'll do it Professor." Draco answered for Hermione. 

"Now that that's settled, go have a good afternoon you two." 

Draco had dragged Hermione out of Dumbledore's office all the way to their dorm. 

"Now, if we're to be the _perfect_ couple, first we have to _look_ the part. What we need is a make over for you. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

For the next two hours, Draco agonized over Hermione's looks and physical appearance. When he was done with her, he looked up in amazement at his *finished product*. 

With his *finished product*, they walked down the corridor in search of the rest of their group to see what they thought about Hermione's new look. They hadn't even walked halfway down the hallway when they found them. 

"Oi, Malfoy! Where's Hermione?" 

"Yeah, we thought she was with you." 

"She's right here. Say hi to the friends who have already forgotten what you look like Hermione." 

**A/N:**that's the end! I'll describe what Hermione looks like in the next chapter... 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**

~* Reviewers! *~

Squirrel Maiden of Green: 'for the love of all things holy'... happy? 

**Meave**(Anonymous): I like long stories too, but I figured that in order to have long stories, it has to start short right? Unless your talking about my short chapters... well... that's a different thing... 

**Dee Dee**(Anonymous): sorry that there's no fluffy scenes in this chapter, but I'm sure that there'll be some in the upcoming chapters, but you'll have to wait... And yeah, I'm planning on writing another story with our favorite couple... Draco and Hermione! Ta-Da! Anyways, you have any favorite pairings you like other than Draco and Hermione? Write to me in your review and maybe, just maybe they'll show up in one of my stories! Preferably in my new upcoming one which btw I haven't yet started on though I've got it all planned out in my notebook. I usually try to remember the names of people who've reviewed in my stories and since you were the first one to review for my other story, it's easier to remember and harder to forget! 

**memememe**(Anonymous): I'm so addicted to Draco and Hermione fics too! When I first started fanfiction, I had a variety of stories in my favorites list, but now they're all Draco and Hermione. 

**ravenbeaut:** you're already added! 

**Mel B:** Thanks! 

**dracosgurl_chrissy**(Anonymous): really? They're my favorite ships too! 

**dolphingirl79:** thanks! I'll add you to my list 

**NitenGale**(Anonymous): Thanks!!! 

**Emma-Kitty:** you're welcome! Thanks! fortunately I passed my exams and since it's the holidays, I think I'll get more chances to write 

**ginny is shallow**(Anonymous): you hate Harry/Ginny? Well... I hate Harry/Luna... so chances are, I probably won't be writing any stories on them...I don't know whether or not Dumbledore would let a boy and a girl share a bed because I'm not JK Rowling or Dumbledore, but I wasn't planning on making them share a bed since this is a rated PG 13 story... so, no worries... hope you'll still read my story even though you hate Harry/Ginny. Thanks for your review! 

**sweet-77-thang:** Thanks! I'll probably get more chances to write during the holidays, so I hope I'll be able to update as much as possible 

**Vollyball-Setter:** Thanks! hope you liked this chapter just as much as you liked the last one! 

**Cecelia**(Anonymous): Thanks for your review! 

**DKC:** Thanks!!! 

**nessypotter:** THANKS 4 YOUR REVIEW!!! 

**Sam8:** Thanks!!! I didn't make any mistakes in my French?!? WOW! Now that's a first! Go tell my French teacher that. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**A/N: ** Whoa! Many thanks to all those who REVIEWED!!! Remember... **_READ AND REVIEW _** PEOPLE_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**A/N:** I'm thinking about changing my genre cuz I'm not sure if I'll be able to change this story to a funny one... iono... what do you guys think? If you've also read my other story, than you'll think that I'm obsessed with Hermione and makeovers. But that's not really the case. Cuz I like writing Draco/Hermione romance stories and I always picture Draco as the kind of boy that won't even glance at a girl if she's not pretty. So I find that making Hermione pretty will make Draco get attracted to her. When he actually gets to know her, then he'll know that looks aren't everything. But what Draco needs first before he learns that is someone to teach him that. Which is Hermione! 

***Note:** If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list!*****

**Poof the Procrastinator**

_[Submitted on December 29,2003]_


	4. The Perfect Plan for the Perfect Couple

ss **Disclaimer:** I only own a bit of the plot. 

**NOTE TO~-Deb -em-strawberri-gurl -Sam8 - **I said at the end of last chapter that I was GOING TO DESCRIBE WHAT HERMIONE LOOKS LIKE IN THE _NEXT_ CHAPTER. 

**Number of Words:** 1580 words 

**_Previous:_** "Oi, Malfoy! Where's Hermione?" "Yeah, we thought she was with you." "She's right here. Say hi to the friends who have already forgotten what you look like Hermione." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

~*Soul Mates*~ 

~*Chapter 4:The Perfect Plan for the Perfect Couple*~ ~*Flash Back*~ 

"A make over?!" Hermione cried, absolutely horrified by the thought of it. 

"Yes, a make over. For you. Now stand up straight. Turn around. Slowly. First thing to go: you hair." Raising his eyebrow as he observed Hermione's form, you could almost see his wheels turning in his head. 

"My hair! What are you going to do with my hair?!" Hermione protested 

"Here, take this," Draco handed her a jar filled with white goopy stuff, "Use this instead of your normal shampoo two times a week for a month. While you're washing your hair, I'll be dealing with your wardrobe. Oh, and don't dry your hair yet." Surprisingly, Hermione complied with Draco's wishes and went into their bathroom to wash her hair. 

Meanwhile, Draco started sorting through Hermione's throng of robes and muggle clothes. He noticed that all of her robes and uniforms were at least two sizes too big. The muggle clothes were at a reasonable size, but Hermione never wore them at school. The new rule allowed students to wear anything they wanted during days that they didn't have school. Even Draco, who hated anything that had to do with muggles, wore muggle clothing. However, the fact that he wore muggle clothes didn't change his perspective on muggles. 

Draco eyed the heaps of robes wearily and set to work on readjusting their sizes. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Hermione came out dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a pink baby tee with a golden towel wrapped around her head. She had intended on wearing her robes since she rarely wore her muggle clothes unless she was out of clean robes. She just felt the need to tell everybody that she was a mudblood was uncalled for. But, Draco had somehow managed to _accio_ all of her robes somewhere, that this was all she had left. 

Looking around the seemingly empty room, Hermione ventured a hesitant "Draco?" "Draco, are you here?" she asked again a few minutes later with no reply. 

Draco suddenly appeared from the walk in closet. His usually gelled back hair was now sticking up in all manner of directions. Creating a rather frazzled look, however the triumphant gleam in his eyes dismissed that thought and it turned out to be a somewhat crazed look. Despite her better judgment, Hermione fell into a fit of giggles. 

Draco looked at her curiously but shrugged it off and instead, motioned her to come over. Hermione walked over to the mad scientist to find out what he had done with her robes. She hoped that it wasn't anything too drastic. With a wave of his wand, Hermione was instantly changed into the uniform that he had held in his arms. 

The skirt was considerably shorter and showed a fair amount of her model like legs. The blouse fit snuggly around her while the robe clung to her every form. 

"DRACO! WHAT have you DONE with my UNIFORM?! This isn't mine! Did you get it off PANSY or another one of your sluts because I am definitely NOT going to wear this." 

"This _is_ your uniform. I've just slightly altered it so that it fits you properly instead of being too big. Take a look at yourself in the mirror. Go on! Sluts certainly don't dress like that!" 

"You mean this is even TIGHTER and SHORTER than the ones that SLUTS wear?!?" 

Hermione took a hesitant step towards the mirror and calmed down at what she saw. Apparently, her uniform wasn't as slutty as she had thought it to be. Sure, she looked a great deal more attractive in the right sizes than her usual baggy robes. But she actually looked... Nice. Hermione grinned at her reflection and turned to the Draco sitting on the floor. 

"I told you it's not that bad. You look good! See how a minor difference in clothing can make a major difference in your appearance! Now try on your shoes. Your heights pretty good, so you don't need very high heels. But heels are good a quite a few things. 1)Boosts your self confidence 2)Makes you taller 3)May make you prettier And 3)Good for self defense or fighting 'cause a hard kick really hurts, if you know what I mean" 

Draco handed Hermione her old school shoes which, by now looked like an entirely new pair. He had given it a good polish and new 21/2 inch heels. 

Hermione stepped into her shoes and stood next to Draco's 6ft 41/2inches. The top of Hermione's head reached the bottom of his chin making her feel a great deal taller since she was now able to look him in the eye without tilting her head up too much. Any doubts for high heels vanished at that obvious plus. 

Draco motioned Hermione to a chair and began slaving over her hair. He unraveled the towel from her hair and with a brush he gently went through her hair. Expecting the usual knots and snags, Hermione readied herself. However, the brush went through smoothly, as did every other stroke. 

"The shampoo I gave you to use takes away all your knots making it smoother and healthier. It's also part of the formula that makes curly, or in your case, bushy hair, straight." Seeing her expression, he answered her in a bored voice. Somewhat like he was reciting from a book. 

When he was sure that he had brushed every section of her hair, he picked up a clear spray bottle containing a clear blue potion. He sprayed it on the length of her hair. Making sure to cover every single hair. He brushed through it a second time while Hermione stared in amazement as every single strand of hair straightened itself out. 

Next, Draco rummaged through Hermione's trunk to get the make up her mom had bought for her to use. He thought it pointless to cake Hermione in inches of make up because if she did, people would be used to her super flawless skin made by tons of make up. He decided it would be best if she went for the more natural look. He chose a shimmery bronze eye shadow, a lengthening mascara, a peach coloured lipstick and clear lip gloss. 

With a soft tipped brush, he applied the eye shadow to her eyelid and swiped on a layer of mascara to her already thick eyelashes. He dabbed a bit of lipstick on her full lips for a touch of colour and smoothed on a coat of lip gloss. He guided Hermione to the full length mirror and smiled to himself as she gaped at her reflection. 

"Wow. I never knew I could look so pretty." 

"You had a lot to start off with. Besides, we're aiming for the natural look, right? All I did was shade a highlight that was already there. Nothing much. You just have to know what colours go best with what and what you want to stand out or blend in, and how." Draco explained matter of factly. He smirked, knowing that he knew more about something more than Hermione. 

"Where'd you learn all this?" 

"Well, us Malfoys have always prided ourselves on our dashing looks and cunning minds. So when my mother got her own personal beautician, he insisted on me staying with them whenever the beautician came over. Said I could learn a few tips from her. I guess sitting in while the beautician fussed over my mother paid off." 

_~*End of Flash Back*~_

"...meeting with Dumbledore, he told us.._ordered_ us to be the perfect couple. Draco here, agreed right away when he heard of the extra 250 house points." Hermione finished off her long explanation with a glare in Draco's direction. 

"The perfect couple huh? Kinda hard to imagine out of you two." 

"Well, Dumbledore gave us the points, so it's time for us to fulfill our end of the bargain." Draco pointed out 

"And how do you suppose we do that? As Harry had said, it's hard to imagine us as the perfect couple." Hermione asked huffily. "It's easier said than done, you know?" 

"Word gets around fast her Hermione. Unless you haven't noticed, that's how we all found out what happened in the many _secret_ escapades you three have been through. All Hermione and I have to do is act intimate in front of my fan club. In no less than an hours time, the whole of Hogwarts will know. Even the ghosts and the people in the paintings." 

"Arrogant aren't you? So you're telling us that more than half the school's population of girls are in your so called 'Draco Malfoy fan club'?" Lavender asked astonished. 

"No! I refuse to act like a slut in front of your group of sluts!" Hermione argued determinedly. 

"Hermione, no ones forcing you to act like a slut. If you act like one of those sluts, no one would believe that we'd be able to stay together. Therefore, we wouldn't be the perfect couple. Anyways, you don't have to drool all over me. I'll take the lead. Okay?" Draco tried desperately to reason with the stubborn Hermione. 

Hermione looked take aback as five pairs of eyes looked up at her expectantly. 

"Okay, Okay! I'll do it!" 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**

~* Reviewers! *~

dee dee(Anonymous): I don really know much about Oliver Woods, but I certainly like his hot accent... not that british accents aren't hot enough... but if we stick an oliver woods in there, it wouldn't be a bad idea. I can just imagine it: Madam Hooch retires because she broke her back. Dumbledore invites Oliver back to Hogwarts to be the young, handsome, energetic flying/quidditch professor.-cures Hermione's fear for flying, goes after Hermione while Hermione tries to.. mustn't tell you the plot too... but Oliver will certainly have _something_. 'naughty yet fluffy scenes' what are they rated? Hm.. if you don't like my flying professor thingy, then maybe we could compromise with something better if you already have an idea... will you e-mail me? I know you told me to mail you but I want to know what you think first... maybe I should've e-mailed you this reply instead but whatever. I'll think about the love triangle for this fic, but so far, I don't have any definite plans yet... 

**Deb>^..^ (DKC)**(Anonymous):Albus? He knows a lot of things and that's top secret information. 

**em-strawberri-gurl:**HEY EM!!! C you at skool Monday! *sob*no more holidays. Less updates.*sob* 

**Sam8:**Thanks! 

**sweet_77_thang**(Anonymous):Thanks! 

**black raven**(Anonymous): getting interesting? I'm sorry that this chapter in shorter than the last, but hey, I updated! 

**Telpe Nar Roccar:**Thanks for your review!!! 

**SingSingMa:**I love Draco/Hermione fics too!!! I'll be e-mailing you every time I update for this story, but if/when you don't want to be notified anymore, just tell me and I'll stop. 

**Nissy Padfood:**Thanks for your review!!! 

**Metrion:** Thanks! I'm sure there are plenty of other good DM/HG stories, the ones I have on my favorites lists are pretty good(in my opinion), so if you can't find any good ones, you can check out my list. 

**JaeJae:**Thanks! I've never tried Draco/Ginny, but I can't seem to imagine Ginny with Draco. I'll try to slow it down a bit. Constructive criticism is good. I'll take that over any flame. I'll be e-mailing you every time I update for this story, but if/when you don't want to be notified anymore, just tell me and I'll stop. 

**Dracoz-wun-gurl:**I read your story and I think it's quite good!^.^ keep up the good work! 

**Emma-Kitty:**holidays are over, and schools starting the following Monday for me. I already got an extra week off than other schools, so unfortunately, I'll probably get less chances to write. But maybe I'll just spend my breaks and lunches writing... who knows? Malfoy was born and raised to be a gentleman. Besides, he's grown up and more mature now though the endless bickering between those two that I often see in stories are fun. 

**Moony2187:** I hope the explanation I gave in this chapter is good enough, hope it isn't too feeble and lame. 

**Squirrel Maiden of Green:**poncy?whats that mean? The bribing with Dumbledore was just something that I made up on the spot. I didn't have it written down in my note book. It was 'cause my friends dragged me to the movies to watch 'Cheaper by the Dozen' because one of them is a Tom Welling fan. And there was a little funny bribery scene in there and when I was writing, it just popped up, so yeah. 

**paprika90**(Anonymous):Thanks for your review 

**Vollyball-Setter:** Aw, why do you have to beg?>.**Serena**(Anonymous): Hope you like this one as much as you did the last!^.^ 

**dolphingirl79:**Thanks!! About the H/G, I'm not sure, but probably will since I put them in the summary and all. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**

A/N:The reasons for heels, I just made up... dunno if it's true though. 

**A/N:** I just realized that my fics have absolutely no plot...I wonder how a managed to survive so far with no plot. 

***Note:** If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list! If/When you don't want me to e-mail you about the updates anymore, just tell me to stop and I'll stop bothering you, OR YOU CAN USE AUTHOR ALERTS!(I'm so dumb, I just found out now since the number of ppl whose added me to their author alerts have increased)*****


	5. Amor Dia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! If I did, then the Harry Potter series would be crap. 

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter! 

**A/N:**Hope you like this chapter. I actually had to do a little research... not much but a bit of surfing on the internet. 

**Number of Words:** 1688 words 

**_Previous:_** Hermione looked take aback as five pairs of eyes looked up at her expectantly.   
"Okay, Okay! I'll do it!" 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**

~*Soul Mates*~ 

**

~*Chapter 5: Amor Dia*~ 

"Now, they'll probably be out on the field soaking up the last rays of the sun before winter comes in. Most of them will be anyways." Draco said expertly as the group headed out to find the Draco Fan Club. 

"Then let's go!" Hermione, being the dominant one, strode ahead confidently in front of everyone. When she had the front doors of the Great Hall open, she halted abruptly causing everyone else to stumble. 

"What's the matter Hermione?" 

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea you guys. Lets go back to the common room and devise up another plan. Come on." Hermione started to go in the direction of their common room. 

When the group looked out to the field to see what was wrong they saw that Draco's Fan Club was obviously holding a meeting of some kind and they were quite a big crowd. Word had somehow leaked out that Draco had his eye on someone that wasn't in the Fan Club. Apparently, the girls who weren't in the 7th year didn't know about the whole finding your soul mate project. Well, considering that every student who were to participate in the project had to swear an oath of secret, it wasn't a surprise. 

The only person who wasn't in a state of shock was Draco. He had expected something of this nature. He strode out onto the field arrogantly dragging Hermione behind him. He motioned for the rest of the group to hide in the shade of some bushes to watch. 

"Hermione. Put your hand in the back pocket of my slacks." Draco whispered into her ear as his hand slid onto her waist, holding her in place so she wouldn't run away. 

"What?! Then I'd have to touch your.. butt!" she whispered back, disgusted. 

"You should feel honored. All of these girls here would love to be in your place right now. Smile and giggle a little. Don't look so disgusted. I'm not that obscene, am I?" 

"You have no idea." Hermione muttered under her breath, but complied with his wishes. 

Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny stared in awe at how much Hermione and Draco looked like a couple. But they knew better. Since they were at a some what closer proximity to the pair, they could faintly hear their silent argument. 

As soon as Draco and Hermione strode leisurely by the mob of girls. Hermione kept her fake smile plastered on her face even though she was a bit freaked out by the deathly glares that the girls gave her. 

"Relax. They won't kill you. At least not yet, I think. Now let's walk over to that shade. My skins too delicate to be kept in the sun for too long." 

"Sit down with you legs stretched out in front of you." With that, Draco lied down with his head in Hermione's lap. He smirked inwardly as a look of mortification flashed across her face briefly but was instantly replace by her smile and a giggle. He was definitely going to have fun with her. He didn't even know why she listened to him. 

"Now, I rarely and I mean rarely, let anybody do this, but the only reason I'm letting you is because my Fan Club knows that I don't let anybody do this except for people I like which is the main reason why we're here anyways. But carefully, extremely carefully, run your hands through my hair." 

Hermione ran her hand through Draco's golden locks and gasped in amazement at how silky it felt. It was even softer than it looked. 

As if on cue, bawling noises could be heard coming the Fan Club that was quiet only seconds ago. The group of scantily clad girls stood up sniffily and with their heads held high however hard they were crying, they trekked past Hermione. 

At their noisy leaving, Draco's grey eyes flew open and he got up, offering a hand to Hermione which she took. Hermione felt like a professional actress who had just performed a big scene in one take with out rehearsing. For once, she and Draco managed to hold a decent conversation about how hilarious it was the way all the girls were crying their hearts out and still managed to scrape up whatever dignity they had left in the end. The conversation itself was a big feat even though it only lasted till they reached the portrait to their common room. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Now class, remember that if your assigned _partner_ is in this class. You will have to sit with them. The same goes to your other classes. Students who doesn't have an assigned partner or whose partner is not in this class, you may choose who to sit next to. However, who ever you sit next to this class, will be your partner for the rest of the year." Snape announced darkly as he made his way through the classroom to the front of the room to his desk. 

"Today we will be making the _Amor Dia Potion_" Snape said as he briskly wrote the ingredients and instructrions to the potion on the board. 

"If you are able to finish this potion early with your partner," he looked directly at Hermione and Draco, the two most brightest students in his class. "You are to start on your research for this potion. 5ft long." 

When Draco and Hermione had finished the potion, they had successfully copied down the ingredients and instructions when the bell rang for them to go to the next class. The potion would be ready next class for them to drink. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hermione sat in the den with a leather bound book propped open on her desk while she scribbled down the notes to the potion. 

_'The Amor Dia potion was first concocted by a Spanish wizard called Amador Amante. Amor Dia means- one day love. While Amador Amante means- Loving Lover which is surprisingly a coincidence. Amador had made this potion when he fell in love with a witch called Odio DelAmor which means Hater of Love. In a desperate measure, he invented the potion Amor Dia. A love potion which makes the drinker fall in love with whom the drop of blood that is added to the potion for one day. Thus, the name. _

Amador had not wanted Odio to fall in love with him because of a simple love potion. Instead, he wanted her to experience the feeling of loving someone in an attempt to get rid of her hate for love. 

Once the potion is made, it must be kept warm and still for one day. The blood of the person whom the drinker is to fall in love with should be added when the potion is about to be consumed.' 

Hermione rubbed her sleepy eyes and slammed the book shut with a dead thud. She had done enough research for the assignment. It was time for her to get some shut eye. She dragged her feet out of the den and into her room. Draco was already fast asleep on his mattress. She wondered briefly how he managed to get his homework done at lightening top speed and still get high marks. With that as her last thought, she drifted into a land with pink clouds and flying pigs. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Draco stared at the clear violet liquid in the glass beaker. Hermione had went off to the front of the room to get the specially made needles. He opened the stopper and delicately sniffed the potion. It smelt like strawberries and chocolate. _'I guess Amador and Odio really liked strawberries and chocolate.'_

Hermione waited as Draco carefully let a miniscule drop of his *precious* pureblooded blood fall into violet potion which hissed and turned opal as soon as first contact was made between the 'Malfoy blood' and the potion. 

"Cheers." With a clink of their cups, they downed the yummy tasting potion. 

"I don't feel any different. Do you?" 

"No. No attraction to you what so ever. But look at Lavender and Ron. They're all over each other!" 

"Ugh! Disgusting! Perhaps, it takes a longer while until the potion takes affect on others. See, Potter doesn't seem to have any reaction at all. As always." 

"Harry's waiting for Ginny to come over, dimwit! He hasn't even taken the potion yet!" 

"Hopefully, your potions have worked or will work soon. If not, you are either extremely dim or have done something extremely wrong. What ever the reason, if it your potion does not work, you'll have to report to me at the end of the week. Class dismissed." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was after lunch and she and Draco had still not have had any attraction to each other at all. Hermione began to panic as she started to obsess over what every single little detail that they had done while making the potion. 

_ 'It *must* have been that! Draco didn't put enough blood into my potion. It's all his fault. Now, I'm going to fail Potions! But wait, I'm sure _I _ put enough blood into his cup. But he didn't feel anything for me. Hm...'_ Hermione wondered all the way until she reached the field that Care of Magical Creatures was taken. She sat down next to Draco on the grass as Hagrid showed them a new creature. Hopefully not dangerous. She sighed in relief as she recognized it as the Mooncalf. 

Hermione looked over to Draco to see if he was about to launch into another barrel of insults for poor Hagrid. She was surprised to see his grey orbs staring back at her. 

_ 'Why haven't I noticed this before. Draco's eyes are absolutely to die for. And his smile is po...'   
'Hermione's eyes are so..so soft and heart warming. Makes me feel all warm inside. Just like I ate a whole bag of chocolate truffles.'_

"Eh, Hermione. I s'ppose you'll know what Mooncalve dung is used for?" 

"Yes. Draco is handsome, I agree." 

The rest of the class were too busy day dreaming about their partner for they too were in the same class as Draco and Hermione. Everyone, except for Harry and Ron who both wore a look of mortification at what Hermione had said. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _**

~* Reviewers! *~

A/N: Yah! Just one more review till it reaches 100!!! Ahem, OVER a hundred reviews would be appreciated. 

**natyslacks:**Thanks! 

**Sam8:** I'm sure I'm not writing in bold! 

**Moony2187:** Draco? Gay? Never! Not when Hermione is there for him to fall in love with! 

**sweet_77_thang(Anonymous):**Thanks! 

**dizzy izzy:** other reviewers have said that they panicked for a moment when they though Draco was gay! I have seen the preview for the 3rd movie, but I guess his not slicking back his hair needs to take a little getting used to for me... 

**Myztick Punkchich:** Thanks! 

**Pyrotess:** Thanks! 

**Deb:** Glad you liked the reason. I worked hard on thinking up the reason! Though some people aren't convinced that that would've happened... 

**Tinuviel Firestorm:**Thanks! 

**Volleyball-Setter:** were you freaked that Draco might be gay? If yes, apparently a lot of other reviewers were thinking along the same lines as you. 

**dolphingirl79:**Thanks! I just couldn't imagine Hermione caked in make up and everything. 

**Squirrel Maiden of Green:** Thanks for your review! I know I'm not that good at writing so the things I write may be atrocious at times. But thanks for your CC anyways! 

**LaTiNo HeAt:**Thanks! 

**Eowyn Jade:**Okay, I'll try! 

**Emma-Kitty:** So happy that there are other writers out there who procrastinate like me! 

**Sunny Skies:**Thanks! 

**supergirl036996:**Thanks! 

**Supreme Neo Countess:**Your not the only one who wondered whether or not Draco was gay... 

**serpiente-oscura:**Thanks! 

**kitty-cat2134:**Thanks! 

**alka(Anonymous):**yes, I remember you. I try to remember the readers who have reviewed my stories. It's easy too because since ff net won't let names be doubled, everyone of them are unique! 

**JaeJae:**No kissing. Check! No whispering sweet nothings. Check! Thanks for your CC's! 

**Amy(Anonymous):**Thanks! 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

A/N:If you like reading my stories and you think that I'm taking too long to update and you like DM/HG stories, then you can check out my other story. It's already 12 chapters long. 

***Note:** If you want to be notified when I've updated, write your e-mail address in your review and I'll add you to my list! OR you could just use ff net's Author Alerts!*****

_[Submitted on March 24, 2004]_

**_BeanTaiPaw_~.< **


	6. Vomiting, Dizziness & Fatigue

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**Number of Words: **1174 words

_**Previous:** "Yes. Draco is handsome, I agree."  
The rest of the class was too busy day dreaming about their partner for they too were in the same class as Draco and Hermione. Everyone, except for Harry and Ron who both wore a look of mortification at what Hermione had said.  
__

* * *

_

**_Soul Mates_**

**_Chapter 6: Vomiting, Dizziness & Fatigue_**

Hermione woke up to the annoying sound of her irritating alarm clock. She slammed on the snooze button and waved her hand over the side of the bed to locate Malfoy who is supposedly sleeping on a mattress with silk green sheets on the floor. When she couldn't find him to smack his face, she called out.

"Malfoy, wake up. It's your turn to use the bathroom first today." Silence. "Malfoy?!?"

"Whasimatter?" was Draco's sleepy reply.

'_Weird. Why's Malfoy's voice coming from behind me instead of below me?' _Hermione pondered sleepily with her eyes closed. She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down around her waist and her legs were tangled with something warm.  
She opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight coming from the window and slowly turned. Face to face with her but still with his eyes closed was Draco Malfoy himself. Definitely not a sight she wanted to see first thing in the morning.  
Her eyes widened to their extent. She pushed at him at an attempt to get him out of her bed but ended up with her back hitting the floor hard and her legs still entangled with his. Draco didn't seem to have realized the problem, so he kept on sleeping.

'_Calm down Hermione. There _must_ be a logical explanation to why you both ended up in the same bed with his arm on your waist and legs entangled. Both of you are still fully clothed so there's no way anything would've happened right? But I don't remember anything! So technically, something _could _have happened, then we put our pajamas on and then went back to sleep..? Okay. If he doesn't say anything, then just pretend nothing happened.' _Hermione talked to herself all the way to the bathroom and tried to reassure herself as best as she could that nothing happened.

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

In three weeks, the sunny but breezy weather was replaced by cold, harsh winds as winter arrived. A thin layer of snow laid on Hogwarts' school grounds and the lake was slowing going back to its frozen state.

Draco hadn't mentioned or said anything to Hermione about what had happened that night three weeks ago. Hermione had no intention on reminding him, so that topic lay untouched and stayed in the far back of Hermione's knowledge filled, mind slowing collecting dust.

* * *

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Open the bloody door, Draco!" Hermione pounded furiously on the door to their bathroom urgently. 

The tap was switched off and the sound of a person getting out of the showers hurriedly was heard. The lock of the door clicked and swung open to reveal a dripping wet Draco Malfoy clad loosely in an emerald bathrobe.  
At that, Hermione shoved Draco aside and hurled herself at the toilet and started vomiting.

"I'm not that disgusting to look at that you have to puke everywhere am I?" his shocked look replaced by disgust from the sounds of her retching.

"It's not you. I'm just not feeling very well today." Hermione stood up and rinsed her mouth with the tap in the sink.

"Are you okay? You do look a bit pale." He examined her face closely in the mirror.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy and light headed. Come to think of it, I'm really tired too."

"Vomiting, dizziness and fatigue." Draco listed off Hermione's symptoms as he ticked it off his fingers.

"Yeah, that's about it. Now get out, I need to use the bathroom."

Draco walked slowly out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, deep in thought.  
_'Well, vomiting is usually a big sign. We were quite infatuated with each other after we took that stupid potion, I think. And I did wake up in her bed the next morning even though she wasn't in the bed anymore. Bloody hell! You don't think… Oh Merlin. I'm dead. Potter and Weasley will kill me and its all because of that idiotic Amor Dia potion we had to make that won't help us at all when we get out into the wizarding world!'_

"Hermione! Um.. have you had your er.. period this uh.. month?" Draco asked completely red in the face as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Why would you want to know.?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question dammit!" he snapped, clearly distressed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"No?!" Draco panicked.

"Well, my period is irregular so it doesn't always come at the same time. And having this conversation with you is truly weird so let's just drop it." Hermione moved to arrange her books into her book bag for the day.

"No, you don't get it! Vomiting, fatigue and dizziness are all signs of pregnancy and you not having your period just confirms it!" Draco said, slightly agitated.

Hermione dropped her book bag with a thump and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're lying! I can't be! I'm too young! I haven't even graduated yet. I don't remember anything happening!"

"The fact that you're young and haven't yet graduated doesn't eliminate you from getting pregnant. And for your information, I don't remember anything either but that must be one of the effects of the potion." he answered, undoubtedly the levelheaded one in this situation. "You know what, let's just go to the hospital wing to get this checked."

"We can just do a simple spell to check. Just because you don't know it doesn't me I don't." sniffed Hermione.

"I know how to perform the spell; I just don't trust myself to perform it. With the state we're in, we might end up with an untrue result." Wearily, he got up from the bed and guided Hermione to the door by her elbow.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey, could you do a pregnancy test spell on me?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

"You two haven't be doing anything you're not supposed to, have you?" the older woman asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no, ha ha, ofcourse not. Why would we, right Hermione? We just want to know how to perform the spell, that's all and Hermione's feeling a bit sick so we decided to come to ask you instead of looking it up in the library." Draco replied smoothly yet nervously.

"Then, let's take a look at you, Hermione dear. Where are you feeling sick?" The woman asked kindly as she seated Hermione on one of the beds in the ward.

"Vomiting, fatigue and dizziness." Hermione recited perfectly.

"I see," the nurse immediately understood why these two came to her. "And your period?"

"It's not here. But mine has always been irregular."

"Mister Malfoy, if you'll just step out as I draw the curtains I'll perform the spell." Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains around the bed and ushered Draco out.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours to Hermione and Draco, Madame Pomfrey called them together to announce the results.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger is..."

"Is what?" Draco and Hermione both asked simultaneously as they waited apprehensively for the answer from the smiling nurse.

* * *

**  
A/N: **I'm not really sure bout the time it gets till you get the signs of pregnancy. I did do a little researching, but just on a few symptoms. So I'll apologize in advance if I got anything wrong or everything wrong so please don't flame. And I know its not a very long chapter so I'm sorry bout that too. 

**A/N: **i also lost the email addressesfor ppl who want email alerts So I won't be able to sent email alerts anymore.

_Submitted on January 4, 2005 _


	7. Hogwarts' Times

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. All I own is the crap story that I somehow made up with the characters.

**A/N: **Top priority this summer is to finish my two stories but I don't think I'll be able to accomplish that… don't think the story's gonna be entertaining to read anymore cus I seriously don't know how to go on with the story anymore but I feel bad about leaving you guys in the middle of the story. I had to reread my story to remember the stuff that happened.

**_Soul Mates_  
_Chapter Seven:_**_ Hogwarts' Times_

_"Congratulations, Miss Granger is..."_

_"Is what?" Draco and Hermione both asked simultaneously as they waited apprehensively for the answer from the smiling nurse._

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing together. Silence fell over the two through the whole trip from the infirmary back to their common room.  
Once inside the privacy of their chambers, the couple faced each other as a look of relief crossed their features.

"YES!" They screamed simultaneously as they both high-fived each other in mid-air.

Turns out, Hermione was probably getting too stressed by the new responsibilities that came with being head girl that got piled onto the never ending tower of homework which resulted in her getting the flu.

"Ialways knew that it was just flu. Just like a muggle to get down with a cold and not realize the symptoms. A _real and talented _witch could've just cured herself with a simple healing charm." Draco sniffed as he remembered who he was high-fiving and had immediately straightened himself.

"If you're so smart as to already have known that it was just flu, then why'd you look so panicked?" Hermione retorted at his obvious bluff.

"..because. I'm going to breakfast!"

Hermione's laughter could be heard following him as he stormed out of the portrait door muttering to him.

* * *

"Morning Hermione. Malfoy. Where were you guys? We went into your room, but no one was there, so we thought you were already in the Great Hall." 

"Morning Potter. We were just at the infirmary—"

"Doing Heads business" finished Hermione as she sent a glare at Draco. There was no need for anyone else to know what had happend. It would only create unwanted rumors.

Halfway through breakfast, the chief editor and photographer of the school newspaper, Colin, approached their table.

"Excuse me Hermione, Draco. Could I speak with you for a second?" Colin asked timidly as he noted Draco's bad mood.

"Sure Colin. What is it?" Hermione greeted the nervous boy with a warm smile and quickly linked her arm through Draco's to keep playing their part as a couple.

"As the head of _Hogwarts' Times_, I would like to invite both you and Draco to an interview."

"Interview about what?" Draco snapped "Clearly we're both busy people who have more important affairs to deal with than to answer some stupid questions on the ongoing of the duties of the Head Boy and Girl."

"But, but this isn't about your positions in school. Recently, the staff of _Hogwarts' Times,_ and pretty much the whole student body, has noticed the new relationship between you and Hermione! Everyone's curious about your relationship and an interview like yours would make the front page!" Colin exclaimed "And with you two on the front page, the sales of the _Hogwarts' Times_ would skyrocket! We also really need the money coz the clubs kinda running low on funds." He finished off sheepishly.

"When would you like to schedule the interview?" Hermione asked. The more their relationship gets publicized, the faster her promise to Professor Dumbledore would get accomplished.

"How about right now? It's the weekend and we don't have any lessons. Plus, it has to be handed in by the end of today so this story can make it to this week's issue.

"Great!"

That was how Draco was dragged off and forced to attend the interview with no say at all on the matter.

* * *

"Now that we got _those_ out of the way, lets get down to the more interesting ones!" Colin said gleefully. 

"What do you mean 'the more interesting ones'? Then what the heck were those bloody questions that you had been asking us for the better part of the hour? Nothing?" Draco questioned.

"Don't question my professionalism! Now, rumor has it that someone saw you two come out from the hospital wing and that you had asked Madam Pomfrey to perform a pregnancy test. Is this true? And don't lie!" he warned.

"True, we were at the hospital wing, but—"Hermione tried to think of a plausible excuse for both of them to be in the infirmary but was instantly cut off by a triumphant Colin.

"So you admit it! You WERE in the hospital wing! I knew it! You're pregnant right?"

"Colin Creevy! Do you seriously think that I, Hermione Granger the Head Girl, would do something against the school rules? The nerve!" Hermione hoped that her little outburst would keep Colin from probing that question any further because she just couldn't come up with an excuse at the moment.

"Last time I checked, I don't think having sex was against the school rules though I highly doubt that this problem has even crossed the minds of these teachers here. And kid, you think I'd be that careless as to let this happen? Ever heard of protection?" Draco drawled lazily as he smirked to himself at Hermione's horrified look at his implication to that they've possibly slept together.

"So.. you've slept together? But you're in different houses, you have different common rooms."

"I'm not admitting to anything," Draco smirked at the speechless Hermione. "But just for the record, heads share the _same common room."  
__'Which is true. I only left out the part where there are also other people in our common room as well. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Hermione's reputation sure is going to go through a major change, but it serves her right for laughing at me earlier.' _He thought to himself.

"That's the end to the Q&A period. For the rest of the questions. No comment." Draco was done with the incessant firing of questions.

"Could you two sit closer to each other so we can get some pictures for the front page?"  
Hermione and Draco inched closer together. Draco draped an arm over Hermione's shoulder and smiled fakely at the camera while Hermione still glared at him.

"Hermione, could you feed Draco a cookie?" the photographer gestured to a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  
"Sure" Hermione smiled sweetly and stuffed a cooking down his throat and succeeded in choking him.

" 'Ou ave un too!" Draco chose the biggest one in the batch and when Hermione tried to refuse it as politely as possible in front of the newspaper staff, he forced it down her throat.  
Then they turned to face the camera and smiled with cookies stuffed into their mouths.

Draco noticed a crumb on Hermione's face and tried to signal her to wipe it off by sticking his tongue out at her, but she only thought he was making a face at her.

_'How immature!' _Hermione thought in her head._'_

Seeing as she wasn't going to get what he was trying to say, Draco leaned over to her and wiped the crumbs off of her face.  
The photographer saw and exclaimed, "Oh! Both of you look so sweet together! Draco's so attentive!"

The pair laughed airily as they sent death glares towards the photographer.

* * *

"Sir, we're here for the Heads meeting." Draco and Hermione entered the office of Professor Dumbledore to find him with his crooked nose buried into the _Hogwarts' Times_. 

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I have just come across your front page story. This is the first edition of _Hogwarts' Times _this year and what is more fitting than to start the year off than a personal interview with the Head Boy and Girl themselves. This is a good way to let the students get to know their student leaders more."

"Onto more serious issues, it has come to my attention that Hogwarts doesn't offer an exercise program. Rather than hiring another teacher and creating another class, I have decided to let you two handle it. It will become a time where the students will be able to relieve their stress from all their school work. It will also help keep them fit." Dumbledore looked at them expectantly to see if they had any input into this new idea.

"Would we have to teach any classes or anything, Professor?" Hermione asked, thinking of all the lesson plans that she would have to prepare if they did.

"Not really. I was thinking that we could conjure an indoor swimming pool somewhere on Hogwarts grounds and you two could supervise the students to make sure no accidents happen. And for those who don't know how to swim, you could give them swimming lessons!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily at his ingenious idea. "Any questions?"

"No, sir. That's..great." Draco replied but inside he was trying to sum up all the precious quidditch training and resting hours he would have to give up.

"Wonderful. These lessons won't be mandatory to the students, but I'm sure that all of them would love to attend. Lessons will occur during weekends in the afternoon. However, you may change the times if you find it inconvenient to you along the way." Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore."

"Off to the Great Hall for breakfast both of you. I'm sure you'll find a pleasant surprise waiting for you." Dumbledore ushered them out of his office with a suspicious twinkle.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked towards the Great Hall and noticed a great lineup in front of the entrance. As they neared, they realized that they were selling the _Hogwarts Times. _They had the picture ofHermione feeding a cookie to Draco as the front page. A blown up version of it was hanging midair infront of the entrance and attracting everyone who was headed towards the Great Hall. 

The pair struggled their way through the crowd lining up to buy the newest edition and finally made it into the Great Hall. Apparently, they were obviously not ready for the sight that greeted their eyes the instant they entered through the double doors

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the crappy and short chapter. I know its probably a lot worse than my previous chapters seeing as how long i've left it. But still review! Thats the only thing thats making me keep writing! 


	8. A Change of Heart?

**A/N: **Has it take me a lifetime to write one single measly crappy chapter? Yes. Is anyone still reading this? No.

This chapter is the shortest one ever and it doesn't progress at all but I just wanted to get something out since I feel extremely bad for this delay. I'm surprised that there were still reviews coming in…..

I found it really hard to drag myself back into this fandom this time, is that bad? LOL

* * *

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter Eight: A Change of Heart?**

Big headlines like **"**_The young Mr & Mrs Malfoys are busy making preparations for their new baby." _and ones like_ "A New Malfoy is About to be Born!"_etc. complete with the cheesy picture of Hermione feeding Draco a cookie.

As the whole of Hogwarts was in uproar over this new insight in the young couple's lives, the two Heads was still in a somewhat slight state of shock at the scene before them. Even the teachers could be seen whispering amongst themselves and bombarding poor Madame Pomfrey with questions.

How did this happen? How had their interview turned out so horribly wrong? Why was this happening?!?

"I wonder who it was that agreed to this interview." Draco said in between gritted teeth.

"Well.. well, I didn't know they would change the whole story and blow things way out of proportion! I seriously thought it would benefit us and just help us finish this deal with Dumbledore so we can head our ways sooner! It's not like _I _wanted to do a stupid interview!" Hermione huffed out.

"…You're willing to do things that you don't like just so you can get away from me sooner?" he asked softly with a passive face, but his eyes betrayed his loneliness.

With that, he walked away into the direction of the Slytherin table, leaving Hermione to stand in the middle of the doorway in confusion.

* * *

Draco took the seat in the lifeguard tower. He hadn't said a word to Hermione for the rest of the day after their conversation in the great hall. He sat in his lifeguard seat, wearing a lifeguard shirt with a lifeguard whistle and leaned back with a straw hat covering his face. 

Normally, being a teenage boy and sitting in the seat with the best view, you'd expect him to be alert and checking out all the pretty girls in bikinis. But, that was exactly the opposite of what Draco was doing. Instead of keeping his eyes open, he was on the verge of falling asleep. Why wasn't he staying alert? Because the students that Dumbledore had assured would love this idea apparently decided not to show up!

Hermione was currently diligently flipping through the many pages in _The Book of Yoga Spells. _She had thought that in case some of the students weren't interested in swimming, they could do some yoga instead. So she has spent the better part of her afternoon looking up spells on how to conjure yoga mats and other materials that would be necessary. She was also able to find some interesting spells that were quite useful for yoga that she had of course not been able to learn during her yoga lessons in the muggle world back at home a few summers back.

However, to her disappointment, all that research proved to be worthless for no one showed up! She sighed resignedly and put down her book. She looked up to see what Draco was doing. Other than ignoring her.

"Draco."

No response.  
"Malfoy!" she tried again

Still no response.

"Why is it, you think, that no ones here?" by this time, Hermione had given up trying to get an answer from him, so she just continued talking.

"Would it be because people don't like swimming? Hm.. I know! It's because of YOU! It's because Draco's here. And _everyone _knows that no one can stand Draco, so since its not mandatory to come here, they decide that they don't need to force themselves to acquaint with you more than necessary!"

"It's not because of me." He drawled thoroughly annoyed by this time. "It's because no one even knows that this class _existed_! And if those girls know that I'll be the lifeguard here, they'll come here to faint right and left just so I'll go rescue them and give them a chance to feel me up since I'll only be dressed in my swim trunks."

"Acting like the stuck up brat that you are isn't really helping the situation, is it?" she shouted up towards him and rolled her eyes, "Well? What are you going to do about, Draco? We can't just let it continue like this!"

The lifeguard just merely adjusted his hat and shifted in his seat.

"Are you _listening _to me?! We have to work together to solve this problem! And all you do is just sit there and ignore me! What is up with you?!" her eyes were blazing as she stood up abruptly from her yoga mat to stalk in the direction of the lifeguard tower.

"Oh.. so _now_ you care? What is up with me? I'll tell you what's up with me. It's because I have to be stuck with a stupid know-it-all all the time, that's what!"

"How can someone be a know-it-all and be stupid, huh, Draco?"

Draco leaned back in his seat and continued to ignore her again.

"Argh! Get down her this instance, Draco Malfoy!" Picking up the nearest rolled up yoga mat in hand, Hermione tried to hurl it in Draco's direction but it didn't even reach him. Getting another one, she changed her tactics and combined her throw with a jump.

While this time, the mat did strike his tower; it caused Hermione to lose her balance on the wet patch and began to fall backwards into the pool. Hearing her alarmed yelp, Draco raised his head to face the direction of the noise.

"Careful!" he yelled, hopping off the tower to dive into the pool.

Time seemed to stop for them and their fall into the pool together seemed to act out in slow motion. It was at that moment that Hermione felt a slight tug at her heart. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, nor was it describable. If it were to occur again, she knew she wouldn't mind.


	9. Announcement!

Sorry, this IS NOT an update!! "

Due to many pleas (and threats) from readers to update, I think I need to tell you guys to not expect an update this month because this month is going to be extremely busy for me and I want to have a long chapter next to make up for it. Sorry!! The earliest that I'll be able to get another chapter out would be February, but I can't guarantee it...

Thanks for reading and supporting this fic!!!


End file.
